


Yes, Tom - Chapter 7

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- So I just want to reiterate that Elizabeth has hard limits (that she will not ever do no matter what) and soft limits (that she will do only under certain circumstances) (Chapter 4 says she and Tom talk about her sexual limits and that is what this means). Also, Elizabeth can always say 'stop' (her version of a safeword). Just because it hurts or she cries or says 'no' does not mean she wants to stop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So I just want to reiterate that Elizabeth has hard limits (that she will not ever do no matter what) and soft limits (that she will do only under certain circumstances) (Chapter 4 says she and Tom talk about her sexual limits and that is what this means). Also, Elizabeth can always say 'stop' (her version of a safeword). Just because it hurts or she cries or says 'no' does not mean she wants to stop.

 

We didn't even stay at the party after that. Slipping out a back way, we headed back to the hotel, taking a cab and leaving the car and driver for Chris. My mind, my heart, my body, were all a torrent of excitement and… well, _love_. I knew that night I loved him. What that meant, what the ramifications were, I had no clue. The desperate way he had looked at me, the insistent voice imploring me, _'tell me you are mine'_ , it echoed through my thoughts. It reached down into me and took hold. I was in completely. 

 

The next day, Saturday, on this week was Tom's 'free day'. Basically, we agreed that he got to pick one day of the week in which he basically could do (within limits) whatever he wanted to me, at whatever time and place it suited him. Tom was constantly, I can't stress this enough, _constantly_ horny. And this particular day we had the entire day off. Which, of course, is why he chose it.

At 3 o'clock I woke up on my stomach, a little disoriented, with Tom pressing his hand between my legs. "Arch your back and spread your legs," he whispered, moving on top of me.

"What?" At first I thought I was dreaming, and it took me a second to realize what was going on. I had been in a deep sleep, and I was still a little inebriated from the night before. 

"Arch your back and spread your legs, _now_." The tone in his voice turned so suddenly. It was slightly frightening. And terribly arousing. However, I was a little caught off-guard. He had never pushed the technicality of middle-of-the-night sex before. I mean, it was Saturday. _Technically._ I adjusted as quickly as I could as he began to enter me, roughly. I was not wet yet and I moved slightly forward, instinctively trying to move away. This just made him more intent on continuing to push into me as fast as possible. 

"Stop moving, Elizabeth, I mean it." I yelped as he buried his cock inside me, his hips rubbing against my painfully sore buttocks. 

"No sounds, pet. If you don't shut up I'll really give you something to scream about." I bit down on my lip and clamped my mouth shut, holding my breath. This was Tom's way of bringing up anal sex. Again. He had actually been bugging me about this on and off for about a week. It was not a hard limit, but definitely was kind of a soft limit issue for me. I would agree to do it, but then get too nervous. It's not that I was totally averse to the idea. I wasn't. I enjoyed other types of anal play, so that wasn't the problem. It had more to do with the fact that he was fucking enormous and I had never done it before. He was starting to get insanely frustrated, so I told him if I disobeyed him on the next free day, that could be my punishment. Hence the middle of the night wake-up. He knew it would make it easier to get what he wanted. And I obviously miscalculated how intent he was on making this happen as soon as possible.

Reaching up underneath me, he rubbed against my clitoris as he pounded me viciously. "All I have to do is make you scream, darling," he nipped at my neck, hard, "you know you want to cry out." 

I pushed my head into the pillow and bit down as hard as I could. _Why did I agree to this?_ Tom pulled completely out of me, teasing his tip along my folds. Then he buried his length in me again, wrapping one hand around my neck as he fucked me, each thrust causing his arm to rise up and lift me off the bed. "Oh Elizabeth, you know you can't stand it anymore, just make _one… little… sound…_ " he pronounced each word like it was its own command, his voice dripping with sweetness, punctuated each time by his cock slamming into me.

I had a feeling I was going to lose this game, but when he bit back down on my neck I knew it was all over. I thought I might as well give in. "Okay, okay," I exclaimed, breathless and resigned. _God why tonight. My ass is already sore, this is the last fucking thing I need._

"Oh darling, don't worry, I'll try to go slowly," he purred in my ear. _Try? Fuck you, Tom._

"Please Tom, just please be careful. I'm really nervous," I begged him, desperate. He nodded, barely listening, his eyes not even on mine, but on my body, licking his lips like he was deciding which dessert to have.

"Lie on your back, darling," he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube he had not-so-casually placed there the week before. I wanted to please him. I did. It wasn't even a question of that. But it was like being a virgin all over again. I was scared.

Tom snuggled up next to me, kissing me softly. "Push your knees up, pet. Spread your legs just a little further. Now, I want you to put your hands at your side. Leave them there, no moving." I did as he commanded, my legs trembling. "It's okay, darling, don't worry, just do as I tell you, understand?" He let one hand rest on my inner thigh.

"Yes, Tom," I looked into his eyes as he smiled a tiny, sweet smile, his eyes so compassionate, then kissed me. His lips were burning with urgency. His tongue lulled my body and my mind into complete submission. I would have given him anything, the way his tongue caressed my mouth.

"Close your eyes, it will help you relax." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm my breathing, but I couldn't. Tom leaned in, kissing my neck, then working his way down, towards my chest, his tongue glancing gently across my nipples, his teeth just grazing against them. His hands followed the curve of each breast, massaging them. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth. I can't believe you're mine."

His tongue moved farther down, dancing along my ribcage, pausing above my navel then continuing, leaving little trails of moisture along my skin. He slowly managed to work me into it, the blood rushing to my sex, hips pushing up to meet his mouth. One finger, sliding down along my abdomen, finally meeting my clit again. "Oh god, Tom." 

"There you are, pet," his voice lingering in my ear, suspended in time. My eyes closed, I could only feel the pressure on my clit and then his other hand, one finger against my slick folds for a moment, then pushing down further, parting my ass and settling at my other entrance. He pushed in slowly, just a little. We had done this part before. This was not the hard part.

Gradually he worked his finger inside. Angling his hand, he slid his thumb into my cunt, then rubbed them together in tiny circles. The movement drummed my insides into a frenzy as he continued to stimulate my clitoris. The feeling was incredible, his finger pressed against his thumb with my walls in between. It was insane. Like having your g-spot hit simultaneously from the front and the back.

"Oh, fuck, Tom, that… oh, don't stop…" I whined, my orgasm getting closer. He stopped abruptly. "Please, no, don't stop!"

"Now, sweetheart, you know you don't get to come that easily. Now, I need you to turn back over on your stomach," he exhaled against my neck, removing his hands from my body and pressing his lips to mine.

I turned onto my stomach again and Tom pushed my legs forward so that I was on my knees. Tucking a pillow under my hips, he stopped for a second, his hand on my lower back, soothing me. "Okay, just lie down flat, the pillow will keep your hips up, okay?"

"Yes, Tom," I whispered hoarsely, my voice unsteady, my fear obvious.

He pushed into my cunt again, thrusting a few times then pulling out. _Breathe, just breathe. Think of something else. Tom…_

I could feel the cool lubricant as he pushed his cock inside, slipping only the tip into me. He went so slowly at first, almost unbearable, just delaying the inevitable pain. Sneaking a hand underneath my thigh, he began to fondle my clitoris again. This calmed me somewhat, softening my body and occupying my mind. Then he pushed further and I cried out, "Tom, no, please!"

"Shhh…" he laid against my back, his mouth against my body, kissing me along my shoulders, but he didn't stop. "Breathe. Just let go, Elizabeth. Give me everything." 

"Oh god," I sobbed, the pain overwhelming, the sharpness like daggers as he sunk himself completely inside me. Pausing, he moved his hips almost imperceptibly, gyrating in ellipses but not pulling back out.

"Fuck, Elizabeth, you are just… I've never… oh my god." He gasped, and I grabbed the sheet beneath me, my fingers holding so tightly my knuckles turned white. Rubbing harder against my clitoris, Tom began pulling back then thrusting again. Slowly, gently even at first, then harder, as his pleasure began to overtake him, until he was fucking me completely, utterly. The pain was incredible, but waning quickly, and as he continued to beckon me towards release, I could feel the tension empty from my body. I wanted him to have me. Body and soul. 

"Tom, Tom oh god," I was so close, and as he began to pant in my ear, just hearing the sounds he made, growls, so visceral, I fell apart. "I… I…" I let out a little scream, coming so hard I almost lost consciousness, my insides convulsing in a flood of pain and ecstasy, my mind torn between love and fear. My body tensed and un-tensed at the same time.

The second I began to come, my muscles tightened so much that Tom immediately began to come as well. "Fucking god… Elizabeth," he snarled, as he began to shake, twitching against me, the noises primitive. His movements were disjointed, his orgasm overcoming his body. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Elizabeth." He collapsed on top of me, his mouth open against my neck. Finally he rolled off and laid next to me. I just tried to think. Tried to… anything.

It was so much. Just so much. Everything. "Oh my god, Tom, I just can't. This is…"

"Shhh… darling, shhh. You're okay. Look at me, sweetheart." He rolled off of me, and as I curled up on my side I looked at him, the tears welling up in my eyes. I just disintegrated as he held me, his arms forming a barrier between us and the rest of the world. He searched my eyes, looking for something. I couldn't tell if he'd found it, until he uttered these words, "Elizabeth, I love you."

So much. My body pushed beyond anything I'd ever felt before, and not just this night, but _every_ night. Every night since we met I was lifted into transcendence and plunged into torment, back and forth, so much stress on my body and my emotions. I did love him. But...

_His eyes. Oh god, Tom._

"Don't you love me too?" For a moment he looked crushed, like a lost little boy, abandoned and fearful.

"Of course I love you…" I could barely form a sentence. I trembled.

"Oh god Elizabeth, you are everything I've ever wanted, everything…" he trailed off, his face in my hair, his hands clutching my waist as he held me, rocking. 

I wanted him to tell me what it was he loved about me, what things there were that made him want me above all others, but I was afraid of the answer. That there wasn't one. 

"I have to go to the bathroom, Tom, okay? I'll be right back," I smiled at him, trying to imbue every bit of affection and compassion even while inside I was drowning. 

"Sure, darling," the slightest hint of darkness, _or is it insecurity?_ , gone so quickly it could have been the light. I had to steady myself to get to the bathroom, my whole body still shaking. Shutting the door behind me, I collapsed into a heap on the cold tile and cried.

 


End file.
